Big Mistake
by Jade2Hard
Summary: Hermione struggles weather or not to attend Ron's wedding. Part 16 to 'Someone To Turn To'


**Part 16 to 'Someone To Turn To'**

* * *

Hermione glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She stared at her body from head to toe. She turned all around as she fixed her clothes a bit.

"So….what do you think?" Hermione asked Harry with a pleased smile as she finally shrunk down to her natural size 3 in pants. "It took me about a month to get back to my size." she said smiling looking at herself again. Everyday after having the baby, she took him in his stroller and went out for walks. For the really cold days, her mother would baby-sit Nathaniel while Hermione went to work out.

"Well, your butt got a little bigger and your boobs too." Harry said and Hermione playfully hit him. "What?!" he yelled laughing as Ginny came in carrying a wide awake Nathaniel. His eyes were the bluest Hermione has ever seen them and his white blonde hair grew out a bit more. He looked just like Draco. He played a lot more now and he giggled so much more. He was such a happy baby and Hermione was happy to see him like that. Ron's wedding was tomorrow and Ginny, Harry, and Hermione talked about it. Hermione figured it was better to talk about it rather than keep it bottled up inside of her.

"I _know_ you don't want to come but…it would mean so much to Ron." Ginny suggested bouncing Nathaniel on her lap. Hermione was a bit skeptical about it. She couldn't watch Ron say his vows in front of her. It should've been Hermione going up on the podium. Not Lavender.

"I don't know. It would hurt me so much. Its enough he's getting married but to actually _watch_ it?….I don't think I can go through with it." Hermione stumbled a bit on her words. Ginny and Harry understood. Although, it would be good for Hermione.

"Hey, Nathaniel. I was kind of hoping you would look like your mama. At least you look better than your papa." Harry joked with Nathaniel. He constantly teased about his looks. His looks were the typical looks of a Malfoy. No one can mistake it.

"I should go...well…both of us. We have some last minute wedding plans to do." Ginny said taking the baby from Harry and putting him in the bouncy seat.

"Wait….you're in the wedding?" Hermione asked with a cocked eyebrow. Ginny chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm the maid of honor. Lavender didn't have anyone else. No one likes her and.…I was trying to be nice. I'm doing It for Ron anyways….now that I think about it….I don't think he would really care." Ginny giggled making Hermione laugh. She gave Hermione a big hug. "Hopefully Ill see you Monday." Ginny said. Ron was getting married on Sunday which was tomorrow.

"Ok." Hermione said in a melancholy tone. Ginny cupped her face and smiled.

"If you need anything, this is where the church is located and that's where the wedding will be." Ginny said giving Hermione the hint. Hermione took the address and she put it on the nightstand. She walked Ginny and Harry out giving them big hugs. She would miss them. When she sees them the next time, Ginny would be the sister in law of someone. Which was kind of weird for Hermione. Hermione sighed and went back to Nathaniel who was gurgling in his seat bouncing. He had his fists in his mouth drooling like the handsome boy he was.

"Hey, baby." Hermione bent down and kissed him on his chubby cheek. He looked up at her with his ocean blue eyes and it just broke her heart. She thought about that saying; How can she love someone so much, that looks like someone she hates so much? She really did often wondered about that. She really didn't see herself in her own son. Maybe the nose or the lips but….everything else was purely his father. Hermione sat by the bed and looked around the room. It was quiet besides the sounds of the toys making sounds over Nathaniel's bouncy seat. She eyed the nightstand and she picked up the address to where Ron was getting married. She saw it was only 20 minutes away from her apartment. Hermione knew that there was no more Ron and her. It was completely dead now. There was only one thing for Hermione to do.…get closure. How was she gonna do that? To go to his wedding.

- - -

"Sir." Draco heard. He was sitting in his library and he glared at who called his name. "Its all done. The Ministry has their eyes on the trap we've set to the north. Its all clear." the shrouded person said. Draco got up and threw his book on the sofa.

"Its all done. Its clear?" Draco made sure and the guy nodded. Draco hissed a bit and he turned to the window. It was the time now. Rain was pouring outside now. His encounter with Hermione is coming to an end now. He will now know how he truly felt about her.

- - -

Hermione look furiously through her closet for something decent to wear. She found a simple dress that was red and she curled her hair. She was going to Ron's wedding. "Damn it…" she mumbled trying to find her shoes. She heard the doorbell ring and she ran barefoot to the door. "Hey." she opened up the door and saw her mother. She gave her a great big hug and invited her inside.

"Are you almost ready?" her mother asked going into her room to carry her grandson. He cooed when he saw her and she smiled big at him.

"Yeah, its about to start in like 30 minutes!" Hermione panicked trying to rush up because it was gonna take her 20 minutes already to get to the church. Her hands were trembling and she didn't know what to expect from all of this. She didn't know if this was gonna be a good or a bad thing, but she just needed the closure. "I cant find my shoes!" Hermione swiftly threw all of her shoes from her closet outside.

"Wear those black ones there." her mother pointed out a pair of black strappy heels to Hermione as she held Nathaniel over her shoulder patting his butt.

"Perfect." Hermione said putting them on. It was pouring outside now and she grabbed her umbrella.

"Baby…" Hermione's mother stopped her. Hermione swiftly turned to her mother and her mother got up from her bed and she walked to her daughter and just hugged her with Nathaniel in her arms.

"I just want you to be happy." her mother said. "I love you so much and I will be here for you." her mother hugged her again but tighter this time. She could always count on her mother. She gave her one last glance before she gave her son a kiss.

"Bye bye baby." Hermione said kissing the little fists of her son. She took a deep breath and she made her way out of her apartments. The roaring of the rain was so loud and the wind didn't make it easier. Hermione struggled to keep her umbrella in place as she made it to her car. Her hair was already getting messed up and wet but it was still in place. She got in her car and turned the engine and she sped away. The rain hitting the windshield made it harder to see and Hermione often swerved in the road nearly speeding through stop signs. Her hands trembled and her heart beated fast with every turn she made knowing she was getting near. She wasn't so sure if this was a good idea but she had to do this. She saw that she was more than halfway to the church until her engine started to sputter and it died.

"Oh, come on….not now." Hermione groaned trying to get the engine to turn again as she guided the car to the side of the road until it came to a complete stop. The engine just wouldn't turn. She hit the dashboard trying to get the car to work again and she gave the car some gas as she constantly tried to get the car to work. "Ughhh!" She finally gave up and she hit her head on the steering wheel in frustration. She was about to cry. Maybe this was a sign. Or maybe just a challenge. Hermione looked up and saw that the church was down the street. She took it as a challenge. She grabbed a jacket she had in the backseat and she opened her door kicking it fully open and she just ran in her heels. She opened her umbrella and struggled against the wind. It was an ugly day outside. The wind made the rain hit her face and the umbrella nearly got away from her numerous times. Near the church, she lost grasp of the umbrella and it flew away from her.

"No!" she cried out trying to reach for it but it was long gone. She just groaned and she threw her jacket over her head. She ran up the stairs to the church and opened the doors getting out of the pouring rain finally. She went inside and the wind blew the doors slammed shut and everyone turned in their seats staring at her. The ceremony was already in progress. She gulped feeling embarrassed and she looked at the scene. Her hair was drenched and her dress was dripped wet. Whenever she moved a step, her shoes made a squishing sound. She was just a complete mess. She looked around and saw everyone she knew there. The church was beautifully decorated. Ginny looked so beautiful in her dress and Ron...he looked so incredibly handsome. Ginny smiled at her and Ron was just so surprised to see her. No one expected her to be there. Heck…Hermione didn't expect herself to be there either. Ron let out a small smile to her and Hermione let out a nervous small wave. "Excuse me, sorry…" Hermione made her way through people trying to get a seat. She sat mostly near the back. Her nerves were shaking an she had embarrassed herself enough and she covered her face a bit nervously. "Oh, my goodness." she muttered to herself. She never felt so humiliated. After everyone faced their attention back towards the front, the reverend cleared his throat and he proceeded with the ceremony.

"May we commence with the vows?" he asked and Hermione and Harry passed the rings to the groom to be and the bride about to be. Hermione leaned on the bench in front of her and she took a deep breath. This was it. Hermione felt teary eyed but this was the only way that she can move on. She would keep denying it to herself but his way...reality would hit her for sure and she would move on finally. It was time to exchange vows and the priest started;

"Repeat after me…'I Ronald'…."

"I-I, Ronald…." Ron repeated looking into Lavenders eyes.

"……Take thee, Lavender."

"…..take thee, Hermione..._err_...Lavender!" he exclaimed realizing who he just said. Everyone in the church gasped and Hermione's jaw dropped. This was bad. The reverend looked confused at what to do. People murmured to each other and Hermione looked around as people shot glares at her. Ginny, on the other hand, hid behind her bouquet and tried not to laugh and Ron's face turned so red. Lavender looked so pissed now.

"I'm sorry…I meant Lavender." Ron announced and he muttered her name repeatedly over and over in silence trying not to make the mistake again but….it was too late. Hermione's heart was racing. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad. No one knew what to do…


End file.
